Victory Magnum
} |-| Premium= } }}The Victory Magnum is a Fully Cowled Mini 4WD car released by Tamiya on September 20, 1995. It was featured in the manga and anime [[Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go!|''Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go!]] as Go Seiba's third machine, replacing his Magnum Saber in the series. General info The Victory Magnum has the redesigned bodyshell has is drastically different from the Magnum Saber. All four wheels now has its own individual fenders, and part of the front fenders can be removed. It has the V-shaped bonnet on the center top of the bodyshell. Compare to the Vanguard Sonic, the Victory Magnum has sharp, angular body designs and has the small V-shaped rear spoiler. It also has the 'Go' emblem on the bonnet, with the 'V Magnum' decal on top of it. All models were equipped with the small-diameter 3-spoke Fully Cowled-type wheels. All but the Premium variant comes with the high-profile slick tires. Victory Magnum and Premium Both the original model and the Premium variant retains the white body color with the same flame-like body decals that has blue and red highlights as its predecessor has. The Premium variant also has the choice to use the newer headlamp decals on top of the original headlamp decals. The original Victory Magnum was equipped with the neon-green wheels and has the V-machine-type sideguard, while the Premium variant has the white, glass fiber-mixed wheels with the treaded radial tires. The subparts and the sideguard of the original model were molded in green and gray respectively, while the Premium variant has the blue subparts. The Premium variant is the first Mini 4WD car in the regular lineup to have the carbon-mixed nylon chassis. Only the Special Kit and the Premium variant comes with a standard motor. Limited Special The limited edtion model has the black-plated bodyshell, with the chassis frame and sideguard molded in white and the subparts molded in smoke clear. It doesn't comes with a standard motor. 21st The Charatoru-exclusive release are consists of four color models: Clear blue, clear red, white and black. The blue and red highlights on the decal of the original model were replaced with red and black highlights. The body decals works best on the white color model. Depends on the models, it comes with either the chassis and sideguard molded in black and subparts and tires molded in red, or vice-versa. It comes with the gold-plated wheels. In the manga and anime The Victory Magnum was one of the V-machines that are made by Dr. Tsuchiya. It was made shortly before the Seiba brothers lost their Sabers in a race against J and his Proto-Saber JB. Like its predecessor, it was a speed-focused machine. Unlike Magnum Saber, it can produces downforces. In both media, Go was very reluctant to use it initially, to the point that in the manga, he and Retsu tries to returns the V-machines to Dr. Tsuchiya. In the manga, the Seiba brothers were forced to enter the summer cup race by Tokichi. During the race, both the V-machines are slower due to lacks to maintenances and were blown off of the circuit by the Proto-Saber's air cannon. As both machine are about to fall onto the sea, it reminds the Seiba brothers of how their Sabers met their demise and decided to save the V-machines in a selfless act. Having no choice but to use the V-machines, the Seiba brothers maintains the machines and resume the race. In the anime, few days before the Tokichi Cup, Go's father Kaizou has to go fishing and decided to bring his youngest son along, while also secretly brought the Victory Magnum without Go's knowledge. Kaizou tell Go that like the chun salmons, the Victory Magnum is a child left by the Magnum Saber. Realizing this, Go decided to takes care of the Victory Magnum. During the Tokichi Cup, Go use the badly-aged Rev-Tuned Motor that was used in Magnum Saber's debut race until it no longer works and swap it with the new motor to continue the race. It was later destroyed by one of the Ogami group's machines. In the manga, shortly after the chassis was fixed with the ZMC putty, the body of the Victory Magnum got crushed by Gen Kondo's Brocken Gigant, while in the anime, it got completely destroyed by Rei Hijikata's Ray Stinger. Both events leds to the creation of Cyclone Magnum. Technical info '''Length:' 137 mm (Normal/Limited Sp/21st), 150 mm (Premium) Width: 90 mm (Normal/Limited Sp/21st), 97 mm (Premium) Height: 38 mm Chassis: Super-1 Chassis (Normal/Limited Sp/21st), Super-II Chassis (Premium) Gear Set(s): 5:1 and 4:1 (Normal/Limited Sp/21st), 3.5:1 (Premium) Gallery Boxarts VictoryMagnumBoxart.png|Boxart of the Victory Magnum. VictoryMagnumPremiumBoxart.jpg|Boxart of the Premium variant. Car views VictoryMagnumPremiumFrontview.png|Front view VictoryMagnumPremiumRearview.png|Rear view VictoryMagnumPremiumSideview.png|Side view Images MagnumMini4WDSeries.png|The Magnum series Mini 4WD cars. VMachinePremium.png|Victory Magnum Premium and Vanguard Sonic Premium. See also Magnum series * Magnum Saber * Cyclone Magnum * Beat-Magnum * Lightning-Magnum * BisonMagnum * Z Wing Magnum * Dual Hybrid G Magnum * Great Magnum Type-Zero * Great Magnum R Related * Fighter Magnum VFX Trivia * It was chosen to be the cover car for 1995 season of Tamiya Japan Cup. External links Tamiya Japan * Victory Magnum on Tamiya official website (Japanese) * Victory Magnum Special Kit on Tamiya official website * Victory Magnum Premium on Tamiya official website Tamiya America * Victory Magnum Premium on Tamiya America official website Charatoru * Victory Magnum 21st on Charatoru official website (Japanese) Category:Fully Cowled Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars designed by Tetsuhiro Koshita Category:Mini 4WD cars that appear in Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! series Category:Cover cars for Japan Cup